To Morrow, to Morrow
by akaeve
Summary: Tag for Kill Ari, Director Morrow's last day in office


Agent Gibbs and Director Morrow, sat in MTAC discussing the latest attack on the big screen, both trying not to mention the death….murder of Caitlin Todd, at the hands of Ari Haswari. Doctor Morrow commented to Gibbs that he knew Gibbs had been a sniper in the Corps, "Vietnam?"

"Not that old Director, Mike Franks served in 'Nam," Gibbs laughed, "You never read my file?"

"Something's don't need explained, you were here when I arrived, but all good things must come to an end Jethro."

"You retiring Director?"

"No...been offered a Homeland Security job, maybe backward step from Director a to one of the Deputy Directors, but it is a larger Agency, more scope, and this one needs a younger fresher face, and outlook."

"You haven't put my name forward have you?" Gibbs now asked in a surprised fashion.

"Gibbs as much as I like you, it needs younger blood, so to speak, and in this age of equality a female, so may I introduce the new Director," as the woman who was sitting in front of the pair now stood and looked at Gibbs, "Hello Jethro."

All Gibbs could do was stare at the ghost, from his past.

-oOo-

"We need a party," Tony shouted across at Tim.

"Do you think that is a good thing?" Tim replied looking up from his report, "I mean Director Morrow does not strike me as a party animal."

"No, can you not see him doing the "funky chicken"" as Tony began to demonstrate not seeing Abby approach.

"That like the turkey trot?" she laughed joining in demonstrating.

"Yes but more modern," Tony joked as they both danced round the bullpen.

"Hey guys, Director Morrow strikes me more of the 19th hole kind of guy, a quiet drink at the golf club," Tim continued.

"Come on McSpoily, let's show the new Director a good time, show her we can party. But I need to organise, we need a collection, we need food and drink, I know Abby, we'll send an e-mail saying everyone bring nibbles and a bottle of something. Oh this is going to be fun," Tony concluded.

**Chapter 2 One week later**

Gibbs walked past Cynthia who glared at him, "Get used to it, the Director and I go back a long way," as Gibbs smiled but knocked at the door.

"Enter," he heard the female voice reply.

He opened the door to see Jenny behind the desk and Tom standing in front.

"My desk has been cleared for weeks, and IT have cleared my computer of personal details, it is all yours Jenny. I would give you the keys but you already have them."

"Agent Gibbs what can we do for you?" Director Shepard enquired.

"Director…"

"Yes," came the reply in unison.

"Sorry should have said Tom. Director Shepard," Gibbs began to say now looking at Jen, "The staff would like to say their formal goodbyes to Tom, so if you could attend a meeting in the canteen," as Gibbs now looked at Tom, and then Jenny before indicating to the door, Tom nodded, and followed Gibbs out the office.

Taking the stairs they reached to canteen, to see that it had been distastefully decorated, Tom stifled a laugh, Director Shepard glared.

"It looks like everyone is either glad I'm going or they are really giving me a send-off," as he accepted a glass of whisky from Ducky.

Tony tapped his pen against his glass, "Could I have your attention please," as the room fell silent Tony smiled, "As you know today is the last day that Director Morrow is actually our Boss, in fact he is no longer our Boss, so I would like to say, we had a bit of a whip round, yes the whip hurt slightly to some, 'spech to one who has 3 ex-wives and alimony to pay out," Tony continued looking at Gibbs who was not smiling, "Sorry Boss, but I would like to say, would you accept this token, Dr. Mallard said that you would appreciate," as Tony handed Tom an envelope with vouchers for the _Golf Shoppe_, "And finally all I have to say," lifting his glass and smiling "Is, To Morrow to Morrow," Tony began to sing as Gibbs brought his hand across Tony's head,

"Respect the leaving Director, you may need his help someday," as he took a look at Ziva, who was now in deep conversation with Jenny Shepard. Gibbs wondered just how long Ziva would be around, and could he really work with an ex-lover. But then again que sera sera, it was just as well you didn't know the future.

The End


End file.
